


溶解

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 接《蚕食》
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Original Male Characters/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Radowid V Srogi | Radovid V the Stern/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 37





	溶解

白狼认为，自己没必要去奢求那么一星半点的怜惜了，可如果没有恩希尔，他现在的存在又有什么意义呢。

那日恩希尔大帝带着硝烟与黑血回城，早些时候，莫尔凡将白狼从笼子里牵出来，经由侍女梳洗干净。如今他的奶白色长发已然及腰，被放入国王宽敞的椅子里等待临幸时，过长的头发会遮盖他的肩膀和腰身，轻轻撩起几绺发丝，就能窥见被吟游诗人传唱的绝美容颜。

可惜那具残缺的身体，让他跌落了信徒们供奉的神坛——撰写宫廷轶事的文人不禁为此叹息。

但白狼毋庸置疑是国王最爱的珍藏，即便恩希尔不对他施以贞洁律法，仿佛他是生是死，是无暇还是不洁，都对国王而言无关痛痒。大陆上或繁荣或渺小的国家分分合合，重复着振兴与覆灭，尼弗迦徳里又是另一重战场，白狼匍匐着生存，遭受强暴、毒打，或是更多泯灭人性的残忍对待，也从未真正离开国王的枕榻。于是文人们会这样书写真实的历史，那个故事起源于失而复得和求而不得，之后在辗转流离中痴缠，没人当那是一桩悲剧。

鲜少有这样的宁静，午后的日光从窗外温柔洒下，将白狼赤裸的身子照得暖和柔软，杰洛特如同一只受到亲昵爱抚的小猫，惬意地在椅子上打盹儿。常年遭受凌辱和囚禁的肉体机能紊乱，他只是一味的困倦，记忆如同纸张浸了水般糊成一片。杰洛特闭合的眼皮颤动，想不起自己是有多久没有感受过阳光了。

半梦半醒间，他敏感的身体感知了怒火的形状，暗色的如从泥浆中喷薄而出的恶意，夹带着沼泽里汩汩冒泡破裂的酸水。恩希尔归来的那一刻，连粗糙坚实的大氅都没脱下，就对他实施了奸淫。

大帝将白狼丰腴的肉体整个抱起，前一晚被过度使用的女穴潮湿红肿，松软地敞着一条缝，完全勃起的狰狞鸡巴草草摩擦了几下阴唇，就戳进了水汪汪的肥逼，挤出一大股蜜汁。白狼瞬间睁开了双眼，哭声如同蚊呓，受到惊吓的阴道反射性地绞紧，却没料到肉棒在下一秒就整根拔出，将媚肉牵扯出了阴道口，成了一圈窄小的红丝绒镶边。

可白狼却连委屈也无法表现，颤抖的断肢无意识地推拒男人的身体，不愿让他操得那么凶狠，但被截去一半的四肢太过无力，除了激怒恩希尔之外毫无作用。大帝的表情霎时更加阴沉，他从不喜欢白狼的反抗，于是大掌握住他的肩膀用了狠劲，直接卸掉了他的双手。

脱臼的疼痛令杰洛特面色煞白，柔若无骨地任由恩希尔抱洋娃娃似地搂在怀里插干。

在他不甚清晰的记忆中，恩希尔的性格向来阴晴不定，可他根本不知道残废的自己究竟又怎么惹他不快了。

“还记得拉多维德五世吗。”

恩希尔冰冷的质问回荡在房间里，白狼迷茫地眨着金色的大眼睛，他做恩希尔的禁脔太久，早已记不清有这么一个人了。

“瑞达尼亚已经沦陷，而拉多维德投降前只说了一句话。”

话音刚落，恩希尔的鸡巴就狠狠破开了白狼的产道深处，撞向那朵重新绽放的宫口嫩花。

“他说他的儿子终会继承他的王位，让他的贱货母亲当他的皇后。”恩希尔一字一句地说着，越捅越重，白狼疼得双腿无力大开，宛如被操翻了一般。恩希尔的鸡巴已经挤开了不停喷水的宫颈软肉，里面是术士们为国王的爱宠重塑的新子宫，还很娇嫩，生涩怕羞地吮吻着国王的龟头。

“你猜猜，他儿子的母亲是谁。”

大帝早在战场就被愤怒冲昏了头脑，拉多维德临死前的戏谑之言无时无刻不在提醒他白狼荒淫无度的过去。饥渴又美艳的母狼在国王之间辗转承欢，宛如祸国的妖妇，用艳情子宫肆意榨取阳精，毫无节制地堕胎，或是将媾合之子生下，一切随性而为。

从过去开始，他的威严就被频频忽视，他的母狼以为他是众多痴傻的崇拜者的一员，但他错了。脱离了尼弗迦徳国王掌控的事物终将得到纠正，所以他斩了拉多维德的脑袋，抓到了他潜逃的儿子并剁碎成肉末，供给术士作为原料，等杰洛特的母性巢穴再次因频繁的强奸和流产损毁，他会命人用白狼的亲生骨肉再创一个新子宫，塞进他永远不会满足的荒唐肉体。

而此刻，他只需要对这个人尽可夫的白发婊子略施惩戒。

那天杰洛特被操得凄惨，恩希尔内射了他好几次，之后用粗壮的手臂插进了他的屁眼，他从来没有被撑得那么开，浑圆的臀部被汗水和淫汁浸湿，恩希尔的拳头旋转钻入他的肛门，脆弱的小口失去了收缩能力，如同女人的嫩逼被彻底撑开，在拳头骤然抽出的时候无法完全合拢，绯红的嫩肠子翻出了一小截，再缓缓蠕动着收缩回去。白狼摇着头不停哭泣，巨大的快感令他尿了好几次，淡金色的液体甚至浇湿了国王的衣襟。

玩够了肛洞，恩希尔便将他按在桌上，巴掌猛扇他的女穴，白狼难受地发出唔唔声，有弹性的肥软阴唇被拍打得乱颤，饱满充盈，倒是淫贱的极美场景，恩希尔吞咬着母狼的肥乳吸吮奶水，手指掐揉敏感的阴蒂，快被玩到晕过去的母狼又吓得一个激灵，喷不出更多淫水的嫩逼在空气中干高潮，抖得一塌糊涂。

在那之后，恩希尔把浑身湿透的他丢在了冰冷空旷的旋转回廊里。

国王的亲信莫尔凡站在一旁，手上牵着母狼脖子上拴的锁链，确保他不会跌到哪里摔死，除此之外便不是他的职责所在，即便经过的士兵见到这个被彻底使用过的小母狼兽性大发，就地将其按在地上强暴，或是对他拳打脚踢发泄，用剑柄乱插他的两个小洞，使得伤痕累累的杰洛特在华贵的地毯上留下了大片的白浊和血迹，也与他无关。

他顶多只会走过去，将自己硬得发疼的鸡巴塞进母狼温暖的小嘴里，硕大的龟头插进他的咽喉，享受母狼徒劳地用半截双腿踢蹬在他身上的感觉。

*

王宫里的晚宴结束，回廊的灯火渐渐暗去，远处传来吟游诗人拾掇乐器离去的声响。帕薇塔公主托着烛台经过，注意到了那个奄奄一息的生物。

“哎呀，可怜的小东西，你怎么在这里。”

她俯下身，小心翼翼地抚摸白狼哭得湿漉漉的脸颊，被性侵得痉挛不止的肉体蜷缩成一团，在女人的体温靠近的时候猛地一颤，半截大腿反射性地踹向来者，力道很轻，让帕薇塔觉得自己被猫爪子轻轻推搡了一下。

但是那双眼睛——美丽与欲念曼妙糅合，如异世妖物般的金色瞳仁，把偌大皇宫里的一切罪恶悉数照进了，帕薇塔捏着他的脸颊，审视他被泪水染湿的美丽双眼，鬼使神差地，伸出舌头舔舐起了那两颗温热的眼珠，听到手里的小东西发出惊惧的呜咽声。

帕薇塔一向善良温柔，受子民爱戴，连一只麻雀都不忍伤害的她又会对白狼做什么呢？

“莫尔凡，把他抱到我房间里。”

公主的眼睛亮晶晶的，声音里带着颤，难掩兴奋和激动。

“奥格拉的发情期已经持续了三天，正需要一只漂亮的小母狗和他交配。”

end


End file.
